


Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Redheads, and Secret Library Escapades

by bettiqua



Series: Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Redheads, and... [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (it happens in an empty library), Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, male apprentice but no name is given, predates the other works in this series, vague spoilers for basically all of julian's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettiqua/pseuds/bettiqua
Summary: ‘Sleeping with Julian’… You sigh, words in the book before you blurring as you drift deeper into your thoughts. It’s gotten to the point, now, where you wish that had meant more than lying in bed, sharing a few kisses, then falling asleep. Of course, you and Julian are frequently intimate with each other, and sometimes the two of you can get so riled up that you think,this is it, it’s finally happening, but there’s alwayssomething.OR; Your relationship, at its relative infancy, is rife with an unbearably unresolved sexual tension.





	Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Redheads, and Secret Library Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: this takes place before the other works in the series! ...in case you're wondering why they're talking about why they haven't had sex before, lol. 
> 
> sorry this one is shorter than the other two, but the next one will be much longer!! and it has.....dare i say...... _a plot_ *eyes emoji*

It’s been a few months. A few months since the Countess’ first nighttime visit and your mission to locate Julian Devorak, since you fell in love with the man you were sent to catch, since you found out the truth, since your travels through the Arcana’s realms, since Lucio’s return, since your final fight with the Devil—…

Well. You don’t like to think about certain parts of that particular adventure. It got very close a few times, and the longer you think about them, the more what-ifs plague your mind and frighten you. There’s no reason to be worried anymore. Life has gone mostly back to normal now, except now you get to spend it with the love of your life, safe and happy. The most dangerous thing that could happen to either of you is a nasty bar fight or a particularly bad cold. Maybe there’s another world where you failed to save him (failed him a hundred different times over), but it’s not _this_ one.

That doesn’t stop you from having nightmares from time to time. But they’ve been getting better. Julian spending the night with you in your shop when Asra’s out on trips helps.

‘Sleeping with Julian’… You sigh, words in the book before you blurring as you drift deeper into your thoughts. It’s gotten to the point, now, where you wish that had meant more than lying in bed, sharing a few kisses, then falling asleep. Of course, you and Julian are frequently intimate with each other, and sometimes the two of you can get so riled up that you think, _this is it, it’s finally happening_ , but there’s always _something_. You realize going too far in the shop would be a mistake, a patient comes barreling through the door of Julian’s clinic, Portia comes back from whatever chore she’d completed that you and Julian had thought would take much longer, teasing each other with a game of “who can resist each other longer” for an entire two hours in the Rowdy Raven only for Julian to get too drunk to get it up properly—it’s been so many times that you’re beginning to lose track of all of them.

You wonder, standing to replace some books you’d taken from the second floor of the palace’s library back in their spots (there’s no way you’re going to find what you were looking for right now), if Julian has become just as frustrated as you are. Does he wish you could be even closer like you do? Does he also touch himself to the thoughts of you, fantasizing about what it would be like if the two of you could ever _get a moment_ —?

Suddenly, when you reach the top of the stairs leading to the second floor, arms shoot out from a dark corner to your left, one wrapping around your waist, and one slapping a hand over your mouth. In your shock, you drop the books and try to cry out, but you’re too muffled. You’re not strong enough to resist your captor, and they pull you into a hidden corner several twists and turns away from the stairs.

Your captor abruptly stops and spins you, pinning your arms to a cold marble wall. You finally get a look at them and see—

“Julian? What are _you_ doing here?”

Julian gives you a sly grin and raises an eyebrow, “I missed you, too, my dear.”

You can’t help but roll your eyes fondly, and lean up to give him a small greeting kiss. He makes a pleased little purr and kisses you back with a lot more heat than you were expecting, parting your lips with his so he can slide his tongue in to curl around yours. His touch pulls a soft appreciative mewl from you, but the sound he makes is noticeably louder. His intensity is surprising and it’s taking all your breath away, but it’s not at all unpleasant.

When he pulls away, both of you gasping for breath, he moves closer to you, nuzzling his nose against your temple and enveloping you with his body as if to make up for the fact you aren’t kissing anymore. It’s when he does this that you feel something bump into your lower abdomen, and a what-feels-like-ages old memory springs to mind. You can’t help but tease him.

“Is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” you ask, snickering. He huffs a laugh into your ear, finally releasing your arms so he can wrap his own around your shoulders.

“Do you want to find out for yourself?” he murmurs sensually, dangerously, pressing in even closer. You feel your body flush with heat from head to toe. Surely, he’s not…?

“J-Julian…” The man in question leans back far enough to look you in the eye. You stare back at him until his passionate gaze becomes too much and you have to look away. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, I just don’t know if this is the place…”

In the corner of your vision, his expression falls into something more cool and subdued, something you imagine he fixes patients too shy to talk about their afflictions with. It serves to rile you up that much more.

“We’re alone,” he starts, “not a soul around, on the second floor, hidden away where we would hear anyone else before they heard us.” He pauses to kiss and lightly nip just under your jaw until you can’t resist a small shaky whimper, then continues, “No one is expecting either of us for some time, and even if they were, it would take too long to find us.” He moves a little lower to lick a spot on the side of your neck, then begins sucking hard, only taking a break to bite. It feels amazing, and the only thing that’s more arousing is that you know he’s leaving his mark there.

But then he’s pulling back, giving the spot one more swipe of the tongue before he darts his half-lidded eye back to meet yours. “If you still want to wait until some other time…if it’s for you, I can be patient,” he cocks a brow and smirks, “but can _you_?”

‘ _I can_ ,’ is what you should say. ‘ _I can’t_ ,’ is what you want to say. But your brain is still kind of malfunctioning from Julian’s onslaught, and nothing makes it out of your throat but Julian’s name. It comes out a little desperate and embarrassingly longing, but he does seem to understand what it is you desire.

He leans down to kiss you again, more gentle this time. As he distracts you with sweet kisses, one of his hands move down to your trousers to slide in and wrap around your erection. The leather of his gloves is downright cold on your flesh, and it makes your hips jerk back instinctively, but his hand swiftly follows.

“Stay still, darling, let me do this for you,” he mutters against your lips. His other hand moves to your back, pulling you close but leaving himself enough room to begin stroking you comfortably. The pace isn’t too fast, but his grip is firm, and you can’t hold back your indecent noises of pleasure. It feels so _good_ , and it’s _Julian_ , and you can’t believe you’re finally _doing this_ —

Only…you’re not. Julian’s certainly doing it for you, but you realize you aren’t reciprocating. You try to reach for his own erection (you can see it quite clearly through his tight leggings), but before you can brush even a single finger against him, the hand around your back is suddenly around your wrist. He moves your hand up to rest on his shoulder, and you stare at him, confused.

“Don’t worry about me for now,” he whispers, “Just, please…look at me? Okay? Don’t look away, don’t think about anything else.” The emotion in his voice is thick, and you do as he says, keeping your eyes as open as you can and keeping them on Julian. He smiles at you and kisses you again, stroking you a couple more times before removing his hand entirely. You whine into his mouth unabashedly, clutching his shoulders tight.

When he pulls away, he lifts his gloved hand, glistening with you-know- _exactly_ -what to his mouth and starts licking it clean. You don’t dare breathe as your eyes dart between his tongue (red, wet, _incredibly_ agile) and his eye (dark, seductive, locked onto your face) until he finishes with an almost lewdly satisfied sigh, licking his lips for good measure. You release your breath in a shuddering sigh, and groan, “Julian, you’re…”

He grins, “The sexiest man you’ve ever met?”

Not too far off. You go with, “Un _believable_ ,” instead.

Julian just shrugs it off. “I’ll take it.” Then he drops to his knees in front of you and laughs darkly at your subsequent gasp. He starts pulling your trousers and undergarments down to about mid-thigh, and you shiver as your hot skin is exposed to the relatively cool air of the library. He looks up at you to make sure you’re still watching him, then sinks his mouth down your length.

At first, he only works over the first couple inches, curling his fingers below to delicately fondle your balls. The inside of his mouth feels good, so much better than your hand or even Julian’s leather-clad one, but it even surpasses that when all of a sudden, he lunges forward, taking you down to the base and staying there while rubbing his tongue along what he can reach with it. You’re sure he can’t possibly breathe right now, but he’s as laid-back as you please, eye lidded in the way you recognize from other occasions he’s tried to show off for you. It gives you a heady feeling; a mixture of arousal, love, and pride.

But he does eventually have to breathe, so he backs off a bit, taking a sharp breath through his nose before he starts bobbing his head again, faster now and this time swallowing down the entirety of your cock on each downstroke. It feels _amazing_ ; your knees start shaking with the effort of carrying you, and you’re so turned on you don’t even notice exactly how loud you’re moaning. It’s so much, and you can’t help but reach down to place your hand on his head. You don’t try to move him, but you do pet his curls, and he lets out a muffled whimper around you. He grabs your hand and pushes it down with more pressure, and it’s hard to tell what he wants. Hesitantly, you grip his hair, not too hard but not softly either, and he makes that noise again, letting his hand drop back down to your hip.

It doesn’t take much longer after that for you to realize you’re close. In all honesty, you’re surprised you even lasted this long. “J-Julian,” you tug a little on his hair to get his attention, only continuing when he opens his eye to look up at you, “I’m really close, so…”

But instead of removing himself like you expect, he just keeps going like you didn’t say anything in the first place. The implication makes you throb in his mouth. He has no intention to stop, and every intention to—oh, _God_. That’s when it happens; in a flash of heat, your eyes slam shut and your hips jerk forward of their own will (Julian’s hands are solid around your hips, but they don’t stop you), and you practically erupt into his mouth. You can feel him gulping over and over as you come, and it causes extra shivers to run down your body.

Julian slides off once your spine relaxes, and he softly mutters your name. You open your eyes to see him smiling up at you. Then, he opens his mouth, and you see a small puddle of white on his tongue. Your ejaculate, you realize belatedly, and your face feels like it’s on fire. His mouth closes, you see his Adam’s apple bob, and when he opens it again, it’s all gone. He laughs when your jaw drops.

It takes some time for you to catch your breath, and by the time you do, Julian has kindly pulled your trousers back up and tucked you back into them, and is now staring down at you, a grin on his face that is both fond and playful.

“Did you like it?” he asks, raising his hand to caress your cheek.

But you haven’t forgotten that he still hasn’t gotten off yet, and you catch his hand before it can reach you. He looks a little startled, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask what’s wrong because you pull him forward, and spin him around, swiftly pinning him to the wall in his surprise. He stammers out your name like a question.

“Now it’s your turn,” is all you say to explain, leaning up to kiss him. You’re still very aware of where his mouth has just been, and the taste of you in his mouth is a little odd (bitter and tangy), but you ignore it. Diverting his attention with hot kisses that he entirely throws himself into, you move your hands down his body, yanking open snaps, unbuttoning buttons, and pushing away the fabric that covers his fuzzy toned chest. Once they’re all wide open, Julian finally notices what you’ve done, and you take that moment to start exploring him. With one hand, you rub and pinch at one of his nipples, while with the other you drag nails down his stomach and abdomen. His back arches into your touch and whines against your lips at the rough handling.

When you leave his mouth, you instantly latch onto his neck, swapping between tender kisses that he sighs fondly at and well-targeted bites that make him hiss and moan and scrabble at your shoulder blades. You do this all the way down his chest, paying some special attention to the nipple you’d neglected before, until you reach his sash. But instead of removing it, you return to his mouth, and kiss him again, wet and frenetic. You maneuver a leg between his and raise it firmly into his crotch. He whines high-pitched into your mouth, pulling away to catch his breath, even as he gasps when you start rocking it against him until he starts moving himself.

You lean in to kiss him, swallowing up his moaning stutter of your name, and you let your hands fall to his hips. His waistcoat and undershirt have come loose from his sash, so you have full access to his skin, and you grip them harshly, knowing that both of you are well aware they’ll bruise later, stark against his pale skin.

Julian’s participation in the kiss as you let him rut against your thigh gets sloppier as time goes on, and eventually you’re practically the only one maintaining it. You draw back so you can observe his face, and you’ve seen him overwhelmed with your short rendezvous before, but this beats every expression to date. His eye is dilated, there’s some unchecked drool from the corner of his mouth to his chin, and he’s flushed all the way down his chest. His hair is still messy from when you grabbed it earlier, and his clothes aren’t any better.

He’s beautiful and _yours_ and you groan appreciatively. “So pretty for me, Julian,” you tell him quietly, caressing his burning cheek, “are you feeling good?”

In response, he bites his lip, turning his head to the side so his hair obscures most of his face from view. “Y- _yes_ ,” he manages weakly. It’s very cute, but you find yourself bothered by his attempt to hide from you. You forcefully turn his head back to face you, giving him a reproachful look.

“Don’t hide from me,” you speak gently, “I promised I’d only look at you, remember? I can’t do that if you’re hiding.” He gives a full-body shudder and nods shakily. “That’s a good boy.” When you say that, he jerks _hard_ into your leg with another loud groan, twisting his fingers into the cloth on your back.

You keep your shameless gaze steady on his face while you move your hands down from his hips to his backside, squeezing. Julian chokes on a gasp, and he starts moving desperately back and forth; back into your hands, and forward to grind against your leg.

“Darling, I—” he heaves a breath, “ _please_ , just a little more…” He whimpers as you squeeze him harder and yank him forward to rut even harder.

He doesn’t last very long after that. He leans down to crash his lips to yours as he comes, muffling his absolutely _obscene_ moan. You feel a patch of warmth grow on his leggings against your leg, and you quickly move it away so you don’t overstimulate him. He trembles against you for a few moments, before breaking your admittedly tenuous kiss and slumping hard against you. You almost collapse under his weight, but you’re able to adjust him so he’s mostly leaning against the wall.

It takes about a minute before he opens his eye and simpers, whispering, “That was _amazing_ , my love…” You grin back at him, and he pulls you close to kiss you again. But unlike the others, it’s soft and affectionate, an expression of love more than passion. It’s sweet. “Thank you,” he says softly when you pull apart. “For this, I mean. I apologize for springing it on you so suddenly…”

“That reminds me,” you reply, matching his tone, “what was your original reason for coming here…?”

He smirks mischievously, “Isn’t it obvious? For _this_.” He snickers, and adds, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you, and the clinic’s closed for the day, and I wanted to see you _so badly_ …” He squeezes you against his chest, whispering, “I almost just touched myself thinking of you for the thousandth time…but then I thought, ‘Why do this by myself when I could just find him and finally put an end to our cripplingly unresolved sexual tension?’”

“So you decided to bother me while _I’m_ working?” you ask with a raised eyebrow. He has the decency to look a little bashful about it. But before he can try to come up with an excuse, you both hear the library door open loudly soon followed by the voice of the Countess calling your name.

You and Julian stare at each other with wide eyes. Then he grins roguishly.

“Looks like I’d better get out of here before she finds us and nags me for ‘ _interrupting your important work_ ,’” he says, already extracting himself from your embrace.

“You’d _better_ ,” you grumble. “Have fun making it out of the palace with _that_ ,” you say, pointing at the front of his leggings. Spread along the groin of his leggings is a stretch of damp fabric a slightly darker gray. His face flushes with mortification, and his eye darts from the spot up to you, narrowed in a glare.

“I can’t believe you made me _come in my pants, like a_ _teenager_ —”

You smile teasingly and wave him goodbye, walking back towards the library’s foyer to find Nadia. Julian swats your ass on your way out, and you can’t hold back a satisfied giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday i'll be courageous enough to write a scene with characters other than julian and portia :^))))


End file.
